


Death Eater’s School for Sex Toys

by Notsalony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Fingering, Forced Milking, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgy, M/M, Milking, Mind fuckery, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Other, Outdoors Nudity, Public Nudity, Restraints, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Slave School, dark story, magic sex toys, non-con, sex curses, sex slaves, wake up sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: The Death Eaters won the war and now they’ve turned Hogwarts into a school that turns out Sex Slaves instead of Witches and Wizards.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could remember the story that inspired this. It was originally posted on Restricted Section . org and it was amazing. And it had a Snape/Voldemort/Harry double penetration scene where Voldemort made Harry face a mirror as they took him together so that they could copy his memories and relive things from his pov and enjoy it all over again. And it had a Hermione/Wolf form Lupin part. It’s where I got the head cannon about wands that I’ve used for years. And I know that Ron got a spin off sequel where he belonged to a Death Eater in the ministry that was like Diamond Dust Choker or something like that. If anyone knows this story and where I can find it, PLEASE TELL ME!

Harry heard the groan of the bed beside him, the low moaning of someone being tortured with pleasure and slowly roused from his deep slumber.  His member ridged under his sheets, his bare flesh caressed by the soft kiss of the silk.  He bit his lip to stop his moan; he knew already it would do him no good.  Ever so softly he moved out of his bed and walked naked over to the source of the arousing sounds.  His bobbing hard on pointing the way to Ron Weasley's bed.   
  
Ron too was naked, but unlike Harry, Ron was bound to his bed, ass thrust into the air.  And the source of his moans was very clear to anyone who chose to look upon the scene.  A large purple vibrator was slowly fucking in and out of his swollen pucker.  Raking its bulbous phallic head across his magically enlarged prostate.  Harry traced a line down Ron's baby smooth ass right down this perineum, down across his drawn up balls and across his purple strained hard on.  A single finger traced along the sticky mess still coating the bed beneath Ron told Harry he'd been cumming since Harry had tied him, as per his orders, the night before.   
  
He'd hated so much to force Ron into this position but Ron really had to learn to keep his mouth shut.  If he hadn't popped off at Malfoy last night at dinner he would have been able to sleep normally.  But Malfoy knew how to push Ron's buttons these days.  After all he kept Ron in his bed enough to get to know what makes him tick.  And calling him Potter's Bitch in front of what was left of his family had embarrassed Ron enough to provoke him to call Malfoy an insufferable wanker.  In the old days that'd have only gotten a stern reprimand by the head of house… but these days were different.   
  
Very different since Ron has popped off to Draco Malfoy, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, the worst person in their lives to lose your temper at.  Many had questioned the appointment of Draco as the head master… but that was solved quickly with the remaining of the school.  It was no longer Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; no… it was now Hogwarts School of Sexual Education.  And that wasn't the only change to be made to the school in the years since Voldemort has risen to power and conquered the magical world.   
  
In an unexpected twist Harry had not only been allowed to live, but been named the head of Gryffindor House.  Of course as Harry had later found out the school was also turned into a boy's only school.  The boys to be trained as proper sex slaves for those loyal to Voldemort and those who could afford to buy a Hogwarts Sex Slave.  All the boys in Harry's year had been kept on as students.  Not allowed to leave the school till Draco tired of their abuse.   
  
And such abuse they did suffer, at the hands of Professor Malfoy.  He started by decreeing that no Gryffindor was to be allowed clothing in the magical world.  So once they arrived at school they were stripped and when allowed out of the castle, never allowed to cover themselves even remotely.  Harry had spent the first month of term consoling boys who were being called upon to display their changing bodies to the on looking adults in Hogsmead.  That was another thing Draco had changed, he now required all Gryffindor students to make weekly trips into Hogsmead so they could be seen publicly.   
  
Draco delighted in attending the sorting ceremony every year since he'd been named Headmaster.  He seemed to savor the moment young first years were called up in front of the student body and asked to sit on the stool so they could place the sorting hat on their head.  And as each one did in turn Draco seemed to become even more excited waiting for each boy to be sorted, hoping that many would be in Gryffindor.  For the moment that the hat declared them in Gryffindor he would Accio their clothes and leave them seating totally naked before all the other students.  Then as they sat their he cast two more charms on them; a repelling charm to prevent them from covering up, and the other a handless wanking charm to force them to become aroused.   
  
The look upon Draco's face was a mixture of lust, greed, longing, and vindication.  This year he'd been smirking so wide as fourteen boys in a row had been sorted into Harry's house.  And one by one they were stripped and forced to orgasm before joining their new house.  Draco then opened the school year after the sorting by announcing the Gryffindor orgy to opening.  And as he stood there, seventh year boys picked up the new first years and began fingering lubrication into their tiny puckers.   
  
The Great Hall filled with the combine moans as the thick throbbing cocks of the older boys were sheathed into the constricting tunnel in the ass of each of the first years.  The repelling charms never lifted from their crotches, the first years could only hope that they would find completion at the end of the cocks of their older house brothers.  And the boys did their best to bring that climax to the younger boys, sucking on their necks, playing with nipples and stroking bodies as they made gentle love for the first time to the first years.   
  
Harry had believed since the day that he had first witnessed the Gryffindor orgy that Draco had longed to fuck his pert ass at their first feast.  And this suspicion had been confirmed the first night of his charge over Gryffindor house, as that night was spent on his back on the Gryffindor table taking Draco's large cock into his tight space, losing his virginity to his new Headmaster.  Harry had spent his next day teaching the boys about how to apply lubricant to themselves before leaving their dorms so that they'd be ready for the other boys of the school to fuck them.   
  
He thought he'd never forget the look on Neville's face when Draco walked in, ordered Harry to finish the lesson with Neville as the demonstration dummy and then the use Neville's mouth in front of the other boys.  Draco stood on and watched as Harry taught the other boys how to apply lube to themselves, by first doing so to Neville, then cleaning it out and having each boy in turn finger lube into Neville's waiting ass hole.  Neville had squealed so much and had blushed like mad as his healthy seven inch cock had gotten hard and started leaking precum all over his toned belly.  Harry had later received his first blow job, which in Neville's life had now been his fourth or fifth given.  Harry never knew that Draco had made Snape be the first in line to take Neville's mouth.  But Harry did know one thing Neville didn't… Draco had sold Neville to Snape at the start of term.  Neville was in his last year at the school before he would be expected to serve Snape as a sex slave for the rest of his life.   
  
As Harry stroked Ron's cock he thought back on all this and decided it was time to start his duties.  Pulling out the vibrator he slid more lube into Ron's puffy ass hole and coated his cock with a decant amount.  And as he was ordered slide in, balls deep, in one go.  Never allowed to be the slightest bit gentle with Ron, Harry fucked him with the full power of his eleven inch penis.  He had discovered through the years that not only had he been singled out as the boy who lived, but he had also inherited a rather large sexual organ.   
  
He used to dread the showers after Quidditch when he was younger and still just a student.  He'd had to put on a show for the twins to keep them quiet.  Slowly soaping up his hard on and cumming all over his face while they watched; both Fred and George fully clothed.  Harry always blushed afterwards and asked for a towel, they'd always tell him he didn't need one and then teak his nipples.  He had been shocked to find out that they were both almost two full inches shorter in cock size compared to him.  Harry stood there thinking back to the first time that he had fucked them back to back as he fucked Ron.  His throbbing member pulsing as it slid gracefully in and out of Ron's creamy ass.   
  
Looking down Harry once again thought to the fact that Ron was kept nearly hairless.  His head of hair wild and untamed now as it was kept long like Harry's mane.  And his pubic mound kept neatly trimmed and closely shaven to his skin.  But nowhere else on his body was there any hair.  Not even under his arms was he allowed to grow hair.  Harry had been there when Draco himself had cast the hair removing charms on Ron and then shared Ron's ass with Harry almost as an equal.  Ron had curled up in Harry's arms that night and cried… and that thought brought Harry back to reality.  Ron was crying again, but this time out of lust.   
  
"Oh Harry, harder Harry… harder… I need you to fuck my cunt harder Harry." Ron moaned like a cat in heat as Harry picked up speed and ferocity in his relentless fucking of Ron's ass.  Harry kept speeding up as he fucked Ron into the bed, his hard on plowing into his bed.  Movement behind him caught Harry's ear and he turned his head enough to see Dean Thomas fisting his own cock.   
  
"Hurry up with him Harry; I need a good drilling today." He smiled up at Harry, his large cock in his hand, its purple head out of its black crown of a foreskin.  A silver spire reaching out of his piss slit, this being the sound their Headmaster required of all these boys to prevent them from cumming.  Harry of course was exempt from wearing one, as he was required to use his charmed balls to fill the asses and mouths of many boys every day.  Ron had his removed for this night so he could be forced to cum over and over again till his balls were empty.  But even then the relentless fucking of the vibrator would not stop.   
  
Harry smiled at Dean and motioned him to come near.  Dean rose out of his bed and stood beside Harry, his hard on sticking out nearer to Harry.  Without a word Harry spread some lube onto Dean's cock and moved him around so that he had his cock near Harry's entrance.  Pulling Dean down on him Harry made Dean pierce his tight hole with his large cock and made himself the meat in their three way sandwich.  Dean moaned as he was treated to the tightness of Harry's ass.  Very rarely did he allow any of the boys in his year to be on the giving end of their sex.  Usually they were always on the receiving end and were always happy for the times he graced their asses with his long hard cock.   
  
Harry moaned now as Ron enveloped his cock in his waiting ass and then speared and spread on Dean's length.  Pistoning himself between the two he gave them the fuck of their lives and moved for all he was worth.  His goal to coat Ron's inner most parts with his love juices.  Which he was close to spewing forth with in Ron's tight hole.  Dean began to pick up speed, though unable to cum he was enjoying and throwing himself into fucking Harry Potter with all his being.   
  
Harry let out a guttural moan as he came hard in Ron's ass, causing Ron to cum yet again against the rough bed his cock had been humping all night.  Ron panting brought Harry out of his private world where he goes every time he cums.  Smiling to himself he basked in the fact that it had been his cock to do this to Ron.  He pulled out and spanked Ron roughly on the ass.   
  
"You'd better get up and go wash yourself up and out.  Draco wants you in the Slytherin showers at noon to take the whole of their Quidditch team."  He pulled off of Deans cock and pinned Dean down against Ron on the bed and fucked him into it till he climaxed as well as he could with the sound in his cock, magically preventing even the tiniest bit of cum to seep out.  Dean howled as he humped the bed wishing he could cum.  It'd been six long months since he'd gotten to spray his load.  "And you'd better go wash up too.  Draco won't be happy if you're late for your classes."  Harry smacked Dean's ass and walked over to Seamus' sleeping body.   
  
Without much warning or even checking to see if he was fully lubed, Harry slide his dick in to the hard base and fucked Seamus till he came hard in his ass.  He smacked Seamus' ass and sent him out to the shower as well.  He then walked over to where Neville lay curled up and began to fuck him just as relentlessly.  He knew Neville wouldn't wake up for a while and settled in for a long and slow fuck.  Not even blushing anymore as the other boys came and went from the dorm shower and watched as he fucked.  Those days were long over.  Ever since he'd been ordered to fuck them all awake every morning.   
  
Something seemed wrong this morning, Neville seemed to stir from his sleep early and left Harry actually wanting to nut.  He rubbed the sleep from Neville's eyes and sent him on to the shower, yanking on Neville's cock and making Neville blush yet again.  Soon enough Neville would lose that little bit of naiveté and be used to being a toy.  Harry sighed as he scratched his balls under his magical perpetual hard on.  Silently he cursed the fact that Draco never let him go soft.  Shaking that off he walked over to where the twins were sleeping, Fred's cock burred balls deep in George's hole.  Harry smirked to himself.  Those two had taken to being incestuous lovers right from the word go.  Not even worried about what others thought.  Harry figured that it in some way that so long as they were together they could handle and survive anything.   
  
Resigning himself to wake them he aimed his fingers and began fervently finger Fred's ass hole.  Smirking as he seemed to make a face in his sleep and move around, fucking his brother on his morning wood.  Nothing like watching the twins fuck, even as early as this.  Harry grinned as George got hard and began to push back in his sleep.  Harry reached out and stroked the head of George's cock that was peeking out of his foreskin.   
  
"Oy Harry that's COLD!" Harry smirked as George twisted away, trying to get away from the cold fingers of his hands on his cock.   
  
"You should try having them up your bum lover… he makes me want to shoot my load when he touches my prostate."   
  
"Don't worry; you'll have something warm against it in a minute."  Harry moved them over so Fred was on top instead of on his side and slide balls deep into Fred's well-fucked hole.  "Good to see you're still using your toy in study hall Fred."  Harry grinned, as Fred blushed hard at the remembrance of the _toy_ he had to use on himself.  The exact replica of Harry's cock as a vibrator was constantly shoved up his ass and left there for his study period.  Draco had decided he needed to study being a bottom bitch.  "Aww that blush is so fucking cute." Harry taunted as he pulled his cock all the way out and then slammed back in to Fred's hungry hole in one go.  "I'm going to make you mine bitch."   
  
Fred moaned as he fucked like a mad man into his brother.  His cock sheathed in the tight expanse that seemed to be made for his cock.  Harry briefly wondered if Draco would sell them as a pair… or if after they were sold if they would ever see any of their family again.  But pushing that thought from his head he plowed into Fred and sprayed his load deep within his bowls.  Smacking Fred's ass he ordered them to the shower to get cleaned up.   Harry smiled as they grinned and kissed each other and then walked off to the bathroom.  Something good to come out of all this darkness… but how long would it last…  Harry sighed again and then decided it was time to go wake up the surprise guests.   
  
He'd been told last night of the two guests in Gryffindor tower.  Guests that no one else in the tower knew were there.  Harry snuck out of the dorm and slipped into the secret chamber in the tower.  There, still asleep thanks to the potions in their systems were Charlie and Percy Weasley.  Harry looked at them in pity.  Draco had told him what was in store for them.  Charlie would probably be hit the hardest with what was to come for him… because he'd remember it.  But Percy would be lucky to remember any bit of his life that was real when they were done with him.  Harry sighed heavily as he pulled out a jar of lube and began to finger fuck Percy's virgin hole.   
  
Percy was to have a spell placed upon him that let whomever his master was rewrite his entire left to anything he or she desired Percy to have lived through.  Harry fingered the lube deep into the tight hole.  Slowly, even in unconsciousness, Percy's cock began to respond and harden.   
  



	2. Choices

Fred moaned as he fucked like a mad man into his brother.  His cock sheathed in the tight expanse that seemed to be made for his cock.  Harry briefly wondered if Draco would sell them as a pair… or if after they were sold if they would ever see any of their family again.  But pushing that thought from his head he plowed into Fred and sprayed his load deep within his bowels.  Smacking Fred's ass he ordered them to the shower to get cleaned up.   Harry smiled as they grinned and kissed each other and then walked off to the bathroom.  Something good to come out of all this darkness… but how long would it last…  Harry sighed again and then decided it was time to go wake up the surprise guests.   
  
He'd been told last night of the two guests in Gryffindor tower.  Guests that no one else in the tower knew were there.  Harry snuck out of the dorm and slipped into the secret chamber in the tower.  There, still asleep thanks to the potions in their systems were Charlie and Percy Weasley.  Harry looked at them in pity.  Draco had told him what was in store for them.  Charlie would probably be hit the hardest with what was to come for him… because he'd remember it.  But Percy would be lucky to remember any bit of his life that was real when they were done with him.  Harry sighed heavily as he pulled out a jar of lube and began to finger fuck Percy's virgin hole.   
  
Percy was to have a spell placed upon him that let whomever his master was rewrite his entire life to anything he or she desired Percy to have lived through.  Harry fingered the lube deep into the tight hole.  Slowly, even in unconsciousness, Percy's cock began to respond and harden.  Working his nimble fingers into the tight virgin hole of Percy, Harry managed to bring him to a full hard on.   
  
‘Shows how much I’ve learned.’ Harry gave a weak smile as the large Weasley organ was brought to hardness.  ‘Time to charm it.’ Harry produced a small wand that had been provided for him to do the spells.  It would only work in this room and for a few hours.  Draco wasn’t stupid enough to give even his most highly trained and trusted bitch a wand for good.   
  
“Erecto.” Harry intoned and caused the large organ to be trapped in a constant hard on.  “Sorry Percy.” He sighed and went about his next task.  He magically pierced both of Percy’s ears and nipples.  Putting studs into both and then biting his lip stuck the tip of the wand into Percy’s piss slit.  Muttering a cleaning charm he watched Percy’s sleeping fact grimace from the pain.  “Sorry Percy.” Harry apologized to the sleeping boy as he stroked his sleeping cheek.  “Least they want you asleep for this.” He sighed as he conjured a chair and quickly sat down.   
  
Grasping the large organ in front of him he skinned back the foreskin.  Pointing the wand at the sensitive cock head Harry started the spell.  A combination of the piercing spell and a healing charm, Harry had had to practice those under Draco’s watchful eye, that caused the holes for a Prince Albert piercing to form, slowly, through Percy’s cock.  Percy’s body trembled against the restraints that Harry was thankful was holding him still while he worked.  He’d had to practice on boys both awake and asleep and preferred them to be asleep because they didn’t sob as much.   
  
“Right, next step.” Harry picked up the magiced ring he was to put into the piercing; a black gold ring with charmed symbols on it.  Draco had explained that it kept the little ring vibrating and ice cold against the cock head, and also acted as an anti cum barrier to prevent orgasm.  Who ever had bought Percy was a vindictive bastard, but also knew what he wanted in a sex slave.  Harry worked quickly, and with great skill.  Once the ring was in place Percy gave a low moan, even in his sleeping state.   
  
“I’m so sorry.” Harry pointed his wand into Percy’s face and began the complex web of magic to make his mind completely programmable by simple spells and words.  When he was done Harry stepped back and wiped the tears from his eyes.  He’d had to use that spell on so many people.  He still remembered the day they’d brought in Oliver Wood.    
  
Marcus Flint had won a small fortune and had bought Oliver off of another Death Eater.  He’d taken him in to be retrained as a slave here.  Harry had taught him some things about sex but for the most part Oliver was straight.  And only when ordered did Harry force things.  But the final night Oliver was there Harry had taken him to this room and preformed this spell on him for Marcus.  It made a person’s whole mind and past malleable to his owner.   
  
Marcus had pointed his wand at Oliver’s naked body and intoned his words.  Oliver went from a defiant straight boy to a willing horny gay sex slave in seconds.  Believing that for his whole life he’d fantasized about being under Marcus.  Marcus had tested the spell more and more.  Even going so far as to make Oliver remember being Harry’s lover for all this time and he turned to Harry and began snogging him.  And after professing his undying love for Harry… Marcus had went farther.  Making Oliver believe that Harry had abused, bullied, and raped him his whole life.  In seconds he’d went from loving Harry with his whole heart, to fearing him and shaking with terror.   
  
Marcus had congratulated Harry on his skills with this spell and ordered him to fuck Oliver, and given his current state of mind, Oliver left that day feeling he’d been raped yet again.  Harry looked up at Percy’s sleeping form.  He closed off the part of him feeling sorry for Percy and turned and started his work on Charlie.  Pointing the wand at Charlie he slowly brought him around.  Charlie’s owner had requested he be fully awake for all of this.  Harry knew he’d probably break Charlie before he was done.   
  
“H-harry?” Charlie came out of his stupor.  “Wh… what the hell did they do to your cock?” He caught sight of the large eleven inch boner Harry was sporting.  Harry, for his part, looked down confused.  Then it dawned on him, Charlie had never seen him naked before now.   
  
“Nothing actually.” Harry gave a warm smile to Charlie.  “It’s my natural length.” He went and retrieved the chair from in front of Percy.   
  
“Holy fuck…” Charlie commented and then spotted his brother.  “PERCY!” He shouted but Percy didn’t stir.   
  
“Don’t worry.” Harry put his hand on Charlie’s chest.  “He’s fine.  Well….” Harry turned and looked at Percy for a moment.  “Not exactly fine… but he’s just asleep.”   
  
“Can you… wake him…”   
  
“No.” Harry shook his head.  “I have orders, he’s got to stay asleep till the meal tonight.  His new owner wants him that way… yours...” Harry bit his lip.  “Yours wants you awake for the whole prep work.” Harry met Charlie’s scared eyes.   
  
“W-what kind of p-prep work?” Charlie trembled against the cold wall.   
  
“I have to give you some piercing and then some modification spells.” Harry closed his eyes and then looked Charlie in the eyes.   
  
“What kind of modifications?” He looked like he was trying hard not to freak out.   
  
“Do you really want to know?” Harry looked softly up at the boy affixed to the wall.   
  
“Yes.” Charlie set his shoulders.   
  
“The guy who bought you wants you to have a stutter.  I’m not sure why…” He shrugged.  “Anyways I have to modify your speech pattern to make you have one.” Harry sighed.  “Then he wants you to also have a deeper sense of shame, and to modify how you blush.  So I’m supposed to make you blush to see what it’s like and what needs changing.” Harry said as his fingers, that he’d magically lubed, began worming their way through Charlie’s open hole.   
  
“Ung!” Charlie tried to squirm away from Harry’s probing digits but only succeeded in fucking down on Harry’s hand.  His blush crossed his cheeks but didn’t spread.   
  
“Okay.” He pulled his fingers out and looked Charlie in the face.  “I know what to change in a bit.” He sat down and wiped his hands.   
  
“You just stuck your fingers up my ass.” Charlie was shocked.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“You acted like it wasn’t…” Charlie swallowed.   
  
“I have to do it to every sex slave that comes here.  I teach the first years how to do it to themselves as well as each other.” Harry sighed.  “I’m professor of Sex Slave training.” Harry sat back and sighed.  “And before you ask, yeah… most of your brothers are my students.” He shot Charlie a look that said ‘don’t ask’.   
  
“So… you had to…” He motioned with his head to Percy.   
  
“I had to do a lot of things to him.” His voice bitter.  “Things he will never understand and never remember… but will change his life forever.” Harry closed his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall.   
  
“You’d probably better go to work Harry.” Charlie’s voice sounded defeated.  Always the brash fighter, he already knew there was no way out.  It didn’t even occur to him to ask Harry to set him free.  He knew that even if Harry did, they’d hurt Harry to punish him and probably kill one of his brothers to do so.   
  
“Okay.” Harry relubed his fingers and began exploring for Charlie’s prostate.  Charlie blushed again and squirmed, but despite his willing it not to, his cock hardened.  “Wow.”   
  
“Thanks.” Charlie looked away, his eleven inch hard on sticking out in front of Harry now.   
  
“Have you ever been with a boy before?” Harry pulled his fingers out and wiped them off.   
  
“No.” Charlie looked away.   
  
“Erecto.” Harry incanted and Charlie bucked against the wall.  The magic forcing his cock to remain rigid.  “That’ll change after tonight.  They’ll probably have me fuck you in public.” Charlie closed his eyes.   
  
“What’s next?” He bit his lip.   
  
“Prostate sensitization.” Harry shoved the wand up Charlie’s ass.  Charlie’s eyes  flew open and he started trying to get away.  “Hold still or this will hurt.” Harry put his hand on Charlie’s chest to calm him down.  Gods did he hate doing this to people who were awake.  “That’s it… calm down.” Harry helped Charlie slow his breathing down, waiting till he was fully calm to intone the spell that would almost quadruple Charlie’s prostate’s and ass’s sensitivity.  Now the slightest thing being put in would probably spark an orgasm.  Harry with drew the wand, and grazed both Charlie’s prostate and anus as he pulled it out.  Charlie screamed and shot out a huge load all over Harry’s face.   
  
“sorry.” Charlie panted as he went lax.   
  
“No problem.  I remember when I did that to Ron.  He didn’t stop cumming for a good minute.” Harry muttered a cleaning charm on himself.  “Anyways, that’s the easy bit.” He sighed.  “This next bit is going to cause you to thrash about.” Charlie fixed him with a ‘how-the-bloody-fucking-hell-was-that-the-easy-part’ look.  “Trust me.” Harry put the wand tip into Charlie’s piss slit.   
  
“Oh fuck.” Charlie closed his eyes.  Harry had no way of knowing that in the internment camp they’d done this to Charlie daily.  The Death Eaters had loved to string him up and force him to stand there and take the pain.  “Do it.” He gritted his teeth and Harry did the cleaning charm.  Grimacing and shouting as the pain ripped through him.  “BLOODY FUCKING HELL THAT FUCKING STINGS!” Charlie panted as he lay on his restraints.  “Shit.” He looked at Harry.  “They chose that one didn’t they.” Harry nodded.  “It produces four to five times the pain of a simple cleaning charm.” He informed Harry.   
  
“Fuck.” Harry winced.  “It’s the only one I’d ever been taught to use for this.”   
  
“Yeah, they want us bitches to learn pain I suppose.” Charlie sighed.  “What’s next?”   
  
“Either the tattoo or the piercing.” He looked at Charlie’s red cock.   
  
“Piercing first.” Charlie knew he’d probable regret this.   
  
“First things first.” Harry pointed the wand at Charlie’s belly, and worked the wand up incanting a charm along Charlie’s throat.   
  
“What was that for?” Charlie hadn’t recognized the charm.   
  
“Anti-vomiting charm.” Harry shuddered.  “I don’t handle vomit well.” He said gravely and then skinned back Charlie’s foreskin.  “You blush at baring your cock head?” Harry looked up.   
  
“It’s the most private place on my body.  No one sees it without my permission…” Charlie blushed and looked away, choosing a point near the high window to take his mind off of what was happening.   
  
“Cute.” Harry chuckled and then started the charms he’d just done on Percy’s cock.  Charlie’s face showed the pain but the most he allowed his body to do was to clench and unclench the muscles of his legs.  He’d learned to control a lot of his muscles at the camp.  “Okay that part’s done.” Harry gave a weak smile and then picked up a similar ring to what he’d put into Percy.  Whoever the dealer was that made them must be rich by now, Harry thought as he sat it within reach.  “This is going to hurt worse.” Harry steadied Charlie.   
  
“W-worse?” Charlie whimpered.   
  
“Yeah.” Harry nodded.  Picturing the Dragon that Draco had shown Harry, he began the spells to create it.  “Imaga Vectum.” He muttered causing a small living drawing to be spat out of the end of his wand.  It flew from it and landed on Charlie’s cock.  Charlie bit his lip and hissed as the living tattoo burrowed into his skin, becoming one with his cock.   
  
“FUCK!” He screamed as the dragon spread its wings and stretched and grew around and across his hard cock.  Charlie was panting and then the dragon reared back and breathed out a long fire ball that went up over the skin of his foreskin.  Charlie let out a scream and kept on going till the fireball had stopped, the flames now tattooed down his urethra.  The dragon became just a tattoo as well and he fell lax in his restraints.   
  
“It’s okay.” Harry said soothingly as he put the piercing into Charlie’s Prince Albert piercing.  Charlie hissed but then accepted the welcome cold.   
  
“How much more.” He said weakly, his body feeling like he was being tortured.   
  
“Only a few more things.. and then the mind fuck.” Harry preformed the spells to pierce both of Charlie’s nipples and put similar black gold rings in them.  He watched as Charlie’s nipples went hard and erect from the cool vibrating metal.  “Okay… I’ll augment your blush now.” Harry sighed as he toyed with Charlie’s foreskin.  Charlie blushed lightly across his tanned face again.  Pointing his wand at it and muttering the spells he’d learned for this, Charlie’s blush vanished and quickly became a dark red on his ears that crept down his face and then down the sides of his neck.  Slowly Harry augmented it so that Charlie’s blush would go clear down his spine, his shoulder blades, and down his pecks.   
  
“That’s different…” Charlie shivered at the feeling of warmth spreading through his body.   
  
“Oh that’s nothing…” Harry pointed his wand up at Charlie’s face.  “This will probably hurt…”   
  



	3. Mind Fuck

“Yeah.” Harry nodded.  Picturing the Dragon that Draco had shown Harry, he began the spells to create it.  “ _Imaga Vectum._ ” He muttered causing a small living drawing to be spat out of the end of his wand.  It flew from it and landed on Charlie’s cock.  Charlie bit his lip and hissed as the living tattoo burrowed into his skin, becoming one with his cock.   
  
“FUCK!” He screamed as the dragon spread its wings and stretched and grew around and across his hard cock.  Charlie was panting and then the dragon reared back and breathed out a long fire ball that went up over the skin of his foreskin.  Charlie let out a scream and kept on going till the fireball had stopped, the flames now tattooed down his urethra.  The dragon became just a tattoo as well and he fell lax in his restraints.   
  
“It’s okay.” Harry said soothingly as he put the piercing into Charlie’s Prince Albert piercing.  Charlie hissed but then accepted the welcome cold.   
  
“How much more.” He said weakly, his body feeling like he was being tortured.   
  
“Only a few more things.. and then the mind fuck.” Harry preformed the spells to pierce both of Charlie’s nipples and put similar black gold rings in them.  He watched as Charlie’s nipples went hard and erect from the cool vibrating metal.  “Okay… I’ll augment your blush now.” Harry sighed as he toyed with Charlie’s foreskin.  Charlie blushed lightly across his tanned face again.  Pointing his wand at it and muttering the spells he’d learned for this, Charlie’s blush vanished and quickly became a dark red on his ears that crept down his face and then down the sides of his neck.  Slowly Harry augmented it so that Charlie’s blush would go clear down his spine, his shoulder blades, and down his pecks.   
  
“That’s different…” Charlie shivered at the feeling of warmth spreading through his body.   
  
“Oh that’s nothing…” Harry pointed his wand up at Charlie’s face.  “This will probably hurt…” Harry started muttering the spells to increase Charlie’s shame and embarrassment about his body.  He also increased the sensitivity of Charlie’s cock and nipples.  Biting his lip, Harry worked the spells that would finish the change and give Charlie a stutter.  “How’s that?” Harry asked as Charlie panted and relaxed against the restraints.   
  
“I-i-i-i-i-it’s o-o-o-okay.” Charlie stuttered out.   
  
“I’ll let you in on a little hint, if you focus on each word and say it slowly, it’ll come out normally… but you’d better just stutter away for whoever your master is.” Charlie nodded.  “I’ve got a class to teach.” Harry stretched.  “And I’d better put you asleep again…”   
  
“H-harry.” Charlie closed his eyes and panted.   
  
“Yes?” He waited as Charlie seemed to be choosing his words.   
  
“T-thanks for b-b-being so g-g-gentle.” Charlie gave out a soft smile and Harry tried to smile back.  He waved the wand and put Charlie back to sleep.  Double checking the room he dispelled the chair and cleaned up after himself.  The last thing he did before leaving was re-hide the wand in the wall and lock the door.   
  
Harry hated the fact that doing any magic at all left him hyper horny and needing to get off.  He walked down into the common room and spotted a fourth year boy sitting alone on the couch.  He smiled to himself; at least he wouldn’t have to wait.   
  
“Boy.” Harry addressed the fourth year whose name escaped him.  The boy nearly jumped.   
  
“Yes Sir!” The boy stood up, his six inch boner sticking out from his smooth crotch.  Harry looked him up and down, fine ass, decent pecks, and his face was okay.  The sandy blonde hair looked like it’d recently been styled.   
  
“I’m conducting a random blow job quiz.  On your knees and start now.” The boy nodded and was on his knees and half way down Harry’s cock before he could finish the last sentence.  “FUCK!” Harry moaned as held the boy’s face into his crotch.  Fucking into the boy’s throat was like fucking a slice of heaven.   
  
Students filed in and past them.  Knowing better then to interrupt Professor Potter while with any student.  Several of the boys became rather aroused while watching and went off to their dorms.  After all, in house ‘practice’ was a necessity.   
  
“GODS YES!” Harry empted his magically filled nuts into the boy’s throat, holding him in place as he came down from his high.  “You pass with excellent marks.” Harry smiled and patted the boy on the head.   
  
“Thank you Sir.” The boy wiped the cum on his lip and licked it up.   
  
“Three points to Gryffindor for being cum whores.” A slow drawl sounded from the open common room door.  The of the first things Draco had done when getting to be Head Master was remove the door to the Gryffindor common room.  What’s the point of having whores you can fuck any time if you can’t fuck them when you want?  At least that was his reasoning.   
  
“Sir.” Harry bowed.  The need to do so deeply ingrained into him.   
  
“No need to be so formal Harry.” Draco strode into the room and watched the student blush at having been watched by the head master.  “After all…” He smirked coolly at the pair of them.  “There should be nothing formal about sex, should there.” He wandlessly summoned a vibrator from a ‘tool’ cupboard across the room.  “Go enjoy yourself.” The student blushed and instantly shoved the large vibrator up his ass before going out of the room.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Harry blurted out when no one else was down there.   
  
“Harry, there’s no need to be sorry.” Draco smirked, his fingers now tracing a line around Harry’s balls.  “After all, you’re only human.” Draco held Harry’s nuts in his hand and fondled them.   
  
“UH!” Harry moaned.   
  
“My, just fucked a fourth year’s mouth and already to go again.” Draco leaned in and licked the shell of Harry’s ear, suckling on the ear lobe as he went.   
  
“Oh gods…” Harry moaned.   
  
“Do you want to cum Harry?” Draco whispered across the wet flesh of Harry’s ear.   
  
“Yes.” Harry whimpered, trying and failing to suppress the shudder Draco was inducing.   
  
“Then finish yourself off.”   
  
“Here?” Harry blushed as he asked.   
  
“I think so.” Draco looked Harry in the eyes and smirked as Harry’s hand went up to stroke his cock while Draco held his large nuts.   
  
“UNG!” Harry moaned as Draco’s fingers traveled behind his nuts.   
  
“Did you do as I instructed?” Draco leaned in and nipped at Harry’s collar bone.   
  
“Yes sir…” He moaned as he got closer, Draco’s fingers now playing with Harry’s ass from behind and his balls from in front of him.   
  
“And it’s done, exactly as we planned?” He sucked on Harry’s exposed neck.   
  
“YES!” Harry moaned as Draco found his sweet spot.   
  
“Then you may cum now.” Draco said as Harry’s cock head erupted in a shower of white hot jism as it flew from his dick head and landed all over the floor.   
  
“FUCK!” Harry moaned and then blushed again realizing what he’d just done and where.   
  
“My gods you enjoyed that.” Draco leaned in closer.  “Fucking filthy whore…” Draco rocked his trouser encased hard on against Harry’s thigh.  “… getting off on being humiliated like that.” Draco sucked on Harry’s ear.  “Maybe I should spank you…” Draco whispered in the ear he was suckling.  Memories flooded Harry’s mind, of the last time Draco had spanked him.  He’d had a large vibrator in his ass and Draco had spanked it while he floated in mid air.  The sharp in strokes of the paddle on the vibrator had ripped a dozen orgasms out of his magically refilled balls over the course of the hours he’d been floating.   
  
“Oh gods…” Harry whimpered.   
  
“Horny again I take it.” Draco said seductively.  “Well that’s it for now.  You have a class this morning.  Oh, be a dear and clean that up…” Draco smirked as Harry got on his hands and knees and began eating his own cum from the carpets.   
  


***

  
  
Harry walked into his class room, his eleven inch hard on leading the way as the students quieted down.  No one had been told what today’s lesson would be.  He walked up to the head of his class and sat down on the desk.  Several of the boys panicked at this; Professor Harry James Potter only sat on his desk when something big was about to be done.   
  
“Today we had hoped to get to our lesson about taking unconventional objects up one’s arse.” Harry said in a prim and proper voice.  “However, there is to be a feast tonight and several important people will be here.” Harry let that sink in.  “I’ve not been made aware of the full list but enough prospective buyers will be here tonight that some of you older students may be bought, but many of you will be expected to be of use.” Harry let his eyes wander around the room.  “So today’s lesson is a review.  You will break into teams of no more than four and then your team will be given fifteen minutes to prepare yourselves and each other for inspection.” Harry crossed and uncrossed his legs, his hard on bobbing up and down as it hung in the air off his desk.   
  
“I’m giving you seven minutes to break into the groups after I’m done explaining what I’m expecting.” He saw several people communicating non-verbally to set up their teams quickly.  “First all pubic hair and body hair is to be put into ‘show’ status.  No one is to be exempt from this except the Slytherin boys.” Harry looked at them and sighed.  “The Slytherin boys are expected to arrive with no body hair below the neck if they are under sixteen years of age.  Age sixteen and above are permitted pubic hair and treasure trails only.” Harry looked around the room at the different houses.  “Ravenclaws you are over seventeen will be allowed boxers at the feast.” Harry heard them mutter quietly to each other.  They knew all to well what having cloths meant, to be clothed meant you’d be publicly stripped and humiliated.   
  
“The Hufflepuffs will be required to wear their cock cages tonight.” Harry heard them groan.  “Except the boys older then seventeen.” Several heads shot up in shock.  “You are to be given strap on vibrators to wear to the feast.” He saw their eyes go wide with shock.  “Any questions?” Harry waited for it.   
  
“Sir?” Fred raised his hand.   
  
“Yes Fred?”   
  
“Anything special for Gryffindor?” Fred held George’s hand under the desk.   
  
“Actually…” Harry’s voice trailed off.  “Yes.” The boys looked fearful.  “Gryffindor is expected to put on a house wide orgy.” The boys nodded, knowing they’d be getting fucked tonight.  “With anti masturbation charms and anti orgasm charms.” The boys moaned in protest.  “I know.  I know.  But the Head Master believes that you get to cum too much these days and will enjoy a night of no release.” Harry heard them sigh as their shoulders sank.   
  
“In addition, after the class is over I need the Weasley men to stay behind.” Fred, George, and Ron all looked at Harry in shock and worry.  “There is a special assignment for you lot tonight and I’ll have to explain in private.” Several worried looks from every house were aimed at those boys.  No one wanted special assignments from Draco Malfoy, ever.  “Now beyond the hair treatments you have to bathe, douche, and totally prep yourselves and your teams.  Any one fails, and your whole team fails.  And trust me you don’t want to fail… because I have a punishment for those who fail.  A team wide punishment.” Harry heard sighs as he pointed to the clock.  “Fifteen minutes.”   
  
Harry watched in fascination as the older boys partnered up with first years.  He knew first years would need to get used to what was needed and expected of them. And having older boys to guide you through it helped, it was one thing he was glad that Draco let him promote.  Harry suspected that it lead to faster taking to the program and higher sale figures when they were ready to graduate.  But damn, was it fucking hot to watch 500-600 boys shaving their crotches and fondling each other to see if they could find any hairs where there shouldn’t be any.   
  
The shaving and hair treatments out of the way and made slightly more artistic to look at the boys went into the showers that were in the back of Harry’s room.  The older boys taking the younger ones in and washing them to show them how and then having them wash the older boys.  Harry had taught them well, he allowed himself not to worry about tonight for a moment.  Now for the most humiliating part of this process.  The first years were lead to the loo in the very back and sat down on the charmed douching machines.  The look of shock and shame as the magic of the device simulated and cleaned out their little bodies, leaving them with hard boners that they’d have to walk back to their group sporting.  Harry glanced at the time.  They were going to make it.  Letting out a sigh of relief, Harry called time and stood up.   
  
“Time for inspections.” He started on the right hand side of the room.  Several of the boys were nervous.  The younger ones because they’d never went through this.  The older ones because they could only imagine what Harry had devised as a punishment if they’d fucked up.  Amazingly no one screwed up till Harry got to the Ravenclaws.  One older boy had a really slopping trim job done on his pubes.  Harry looked at him and sighed.  “Let one of the little ones do it did you?” The boy nodded.  “Well that will earn your team punishment.” Harry moved on and the boy whose fault it was tried not to cry.  The rest of his team, which had been two fourth years and a seventh year held him close and told him they weren’t mad at him.  They got him to clam down by the time Harry was through with the Hufflepuff teams.   
  
“Sir is this acceptable?” A seventeen year old Slytherin boy said as he stood for inspection with his team of seventh years and a single ninth year.   
  
“Yes Terry.” Harry looked him over with the other boys.  “Very acceptable.” Harry fondled the boy who went from smiling to blushing.  “Since you boys did so well you’ll be allowed one boy a piece from any house to fuck for the rest of the class period.” Harry watched them smirk again and look around the room.   
  
“We want them.” Harry followed his finger to a group of seventh year Ravenclaw boys.   
  
“Jacob, get your team over here, they’re bottoming for Terry’s team.” The Ravenclaws nodded but looked apprehensive as they came to their tops.  “Just finish nutting before I finish with the last of the Slytherins.” Harry moved on to inspect the rest of the Slytherin boys as Terry took Jacob and started mercilessly fucking the poor boy’s tight ass; his team doing the same to the other three boys.  Harry finished and came back to find eight really happy looking boys.  “Did each of you nut?” Harry asked as if he didn’t already know the answer.   
  
“Yes sir.” Terry smirked.   
  
“Some of us two or three times.” Jacob blushed.   
  
“Really Jacob?” Harry eyed the boy.  “Off of Terry’s cock?” He nodded and blushed trying not to look at his teacher.  “Well then Terry, it looks like not only was your team the best ones prepared this time around but that you also managed to fuck two or three orgasms out of Jacob’s fine ass here.” Harry smacked Jacob’s ass and made the boy jump with surprise.  “Since this is the case and I have only one team who failed…” Harry gave them a stern look.  “I want you Terry to take the first year, and make it enjoyable for him.  The lad didn’t mean to screw up.” Terry nodded and went over and took the eleven year old’s hand.  “Now you two seventh years take the fourth years, and use your imaginations.” Harry watched them smirk and lead the now petrified fourth years with them.  “And you.  Mitch.” He addressed the ninth year.  “I want you to take the boy who’s pubes are a mess.  Clean them up, and make him beg for it before you let him cum.” Harry smirked as Mitch led the seven year out of the room.   
  
“As for the rest of you.” Harry turned towards everyone.  “You’re dismissed until 20 minutes before the feast.  You’ll report back here and repeat this process in these groups so that you’re ready to go into the feast.” Harry watched as they filed out, the three Weasley men remaining.  Once the door closed Harry sank into his chair.   
  
“What’s wrong Harry.” Ron looked concerned.   
  
“I had to prep Charlie and Percy this morning.” The three red headed boys stopped dead in their tracks.   
  
“So they were caught.” George bit his lip and looked at Fred.   
  
“Yeah.  They’ve been in an internment camp this long.  Someone finally figured out who they were and after sussing that out brought them here.” Harry sighed.   
  
“How bad?” Ron looked Harry in the eyes.   
  
“Bad.” Harry looked into Ron’s eyes.  “Oliver Wood bad.” All three of the boys went pale.   
  
“Both?” Fred finally asked after a long silence.   
  
“Just Percy is that bad… if not worse.  He doesn’t know that I did it yet.” Harry sat back, the guilt of doing this to the only family he’d ever really had burying him with guilt.   
  
“What about Charlie?” Ron questioned, hoping for some good news.   
  
“Minor things… lots of pain though.  And I had to make him stutter.” Harry laid his head down on his desk.   
  
“Well that’s not too bad.” Ron said as if trying to convince himself.   
  
“Yeah… I suppose.” Harry sighed.   
  
“Do you know who their new owners are?” George swallowed.   
  
“Not for sure.” He looked up at them.  “I know Lucius is coming tonight.  And I can’t tell if Draco is this terrified of his father… or if someone more important is coming.” Leaving the fact that the only person more important in the new order then Lucius or Draco Malfoy was Lord Voldemort, Harry looked each of them in the eye.  “I’m supposed to get each of you ready to have sex with them tonight.”  Harry saw the resignation and acceptance in their eyes, just as they saw the soul breaking pain it caused Harry to have to be the one to do this.  If they only knew…   
  



End file.
